Blazing
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ace era um pirata, não um herói. Mas apesar disso não iria admitir ver alguém sofrer na sua frente, sem poder fazer nada. Mal sabia ele a complicação que um simples ato heróico seu poderia-lhe causar. - Ace x OC - Presente para Kahhh


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.  
Koizumi Mikan © Kahhh - que mesmo sem saber, peguei emprestado (L).  
Imai Akemi © Akemihime.

Escrevi na hora da novela, portanto se tiver algum erro, a culpa é da Rita.

* * *

Blazing

Era noite, não sabia exatamente as horas e isso tampouco lhe importava no momento. Estava vagando sem rumo pelas ruas da enorme cidade Alubarna, em Alabasta. Não tinha pressa, e nem sabia para onde ir, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Precisava encontrar o ex-membro de sua divisão na tripulação de Barba Branca, Marshall D. Teach. Era sua responsabilidade capturá-lo, porém não fazia a mínima ideia de onde o pirata poderia estar. Nem sabia ao certo se ele se encontrava naquele país Alabasta. Mas, bem... Ele poderia ter passado por ali, de qualquer forma Ace tinha de investigar.

Foi quando depois de muito andar, passando por uma rua deserta, ouviu vozes quebrarem o silêncio profundo da noite. Vozes alteradas de homens se sobressaíam aos gemidos fracos de uma mulher. Eles gritavam obscenidades, provavelmente ambos embriagados, enquanto a voz feminina se limitava a gemer baixinho.

Ace quando se deu conta de seus atos, já estava seguindo rumo à origem das vozes, com o nervosismo já tomando conta de seu corpo. Não pensou muito em suas ações, mas era sempre assim, ele nunca pensava antes de tomar uma atitude. Hábito este que provavelmente adquiriu com seu irmão mais novo, Luffy. Porém o fato foi que Ace só sabia de uma coisa: ele iria salvar aquela mulher.

E assim o fez. Ao chegar ao local, deparou-se com uma mulher de madeixas alaranjadas, de pele alva, com o corpo prensado contra o muro por dois homens. Estes soltavam gargalhadas maliciosas, enquanto retiravam rapidamente a pouca roupa que ela trajava, deixando já seus seios à mostra.

- Oi! Parem com isso! – Gritou Ace, se aproximando, atraindo a atenção deles para si. Com o poder de sua _mera mera no mi_, as mãos do moreno se envolveram de um fogo incandescente.

- Vá embora! – Um dos homens gritou de volta, se aproximando de Ace enfurecido por ter de interromper sua diversão.

- N-não, pare! Ele é Ace! Ace dos Punhos de Fogo! – Exclamou o outro, estupefato, fazendo com que a face de seu companheiro se contraísse em surpresa e medo, se afastando imediatamente de Ace.

- Ace dos Punhos de Fogo! Corre! – E tropeçando nas próprias pernas, os dois rapidamente se afastaram dali, sumindo de vista.

Ace se virou para a mulher de madeixas peculiarmente alaranjadas, oferecendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse se levantar.

- Você está bem?

- É claro que estou bem! – Respondeu ríspida, lançando-lhe um olhar de desagrado, o que instigou o moreno.

- O que foi?

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo! – Disse firmemente, cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios. Certo. Ace agora realmente ficara confuso. Ele havia salvado a mulher que estava a ponto de ser estuprada, o mínimo que ela deveria fazer era agradecer-lhe, mas ao invés disso... Estava o repreendendo?

- Ahn? – Balbuciou, sem entender. – Eu te salvei!

- Salvou? Acha mesmo que eu precisava ser salva? – Revirou os olhos, impaciente. – Agora eu perdi uma ótima noite, e a culpa é sua!

- Eu... Me desculpe... – Murmurou Ace, pensando seriamente se a garota sofria de algum problema psicológico. Ela só podia ser maluca.

- Bem típico mesmo. Acaba com minha noite e depois vem pedindo desculpas, achando que vai melhorar tudo! – Bufou, andando de um lado para o outro na frente do moreno que se limitava a observar calado.

Por fim ela parou, e deixando a indignação um pouco de lado, pôs-se a examinar minuciosamente o seu "salvador". Repreendeu-se mentalmente por só se dar conta do quanto ele era bonito somente agora. Mas ele não era só bonito, tinha um charme que a intrigava, uma personalidade que a atraía e ao mesmo tempo a irritava.

- Ei... O-o que foi? – Ace ergueu o cenho, estranhando a atitude da mulher.

- Nada. – Respondeu rápido demais, desviando o olhar dele, enquanto sentia as maçãs de seu rosto enrubescer - Quer saber? Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você, vou embora. – Disse irritadiça, dando as costas para o moreno.

- Pode pelo menos dizer seu nome? – Exclamou enquanto ela se distanciava cada vez mais.

- Mikan. Koizumi Mikan. – Disse, sem ao menos se virar, acenando com a mão e logo sumindo de vista.

"Mikan..." Ace sorriu. Aquela era de fato uma mulher peculiar. Mas sempre a vida de Portgas D. Ace sempre fora assim, aparentemente ele tinha uma espécie de dom para atrair pessoas estranhas. Foi assim que se encontrou com Luffy e que se uniu aos piratas de Barba Branca.

Porém apesar de seu encontro confuso com Mikan, concluiu que seria melhor esquecê-la e se concentrar em buscar o ex-pirata de sua tripulação. Ou pelo menos foi essa a sua intenção assim que a viu partir. Todavia, no dia seguinte, Ace já perambulava pelos bares de Alubarna, adentrava os locais não só a procura de Marshall D. Teach, mas também a procura de certa mulher de cabelos alaranjados que tanto o intrigava. Infelizmente não encontrou nenhum dos dois.

Entrou, por fim, em uma taberna na periferia da cidade, ocupando rapidamente um banco em frente ao balcão. Pediu ao taberneiro apenas um enorme pedaço de carne. Estava faminto, considerando que não havia comido nada desde que amanhecera o dia.

Entre uma mordida e outra em sua comida, provavelmente deve ter pegado no sono – um estranho hábito seu. E quando despertou, sentiu que alguém lhe observava. Virou-se, mastigando calmamente sua carne, e deparou-se com aquela mulher que tanto procurava horas antes. Mikan rapidamente ocupou um lugar no banco ao seu lado.

- Olha só quem eu encontro por aqui... Meu herói. – Sorriu de maneira provocativa.

- Herói?

- Sim, oras você me "salvou", não é? – Indagou, com o sarcasmo presente em sua voz, fazendo a face de Ace se contrair em uma careta.

- Eu não sou herói, sou um pirata. – Respondeu firmemente.

- Sei... Herói. – Sorrindo, Mikan se levantou e se aproximou dele, deixando seus corpos colados um ao outro.

- O que você está... Fazendo? – Balbuciou ele.

- Nada, só estou me divertindo... – Mikan ergueu a cabeça, aproximando sua boca dos lábios carnudos do moreno, porém logo ele a deteve. Ace corou, e coçando a cabeça de leve, se levantou, distanciando-se um pouco da mulher.

- O que foi? – Exclamou ela, com um misto de confusão e irritação em seu semblante. – Qual é o seu problema? – Ninguém nunca a rejeitava, e quando Ace recusou seu beijo, bem, isso a assustou um pouco.

- Eu que pergunto! Você é doida! – O outro respondeu, mostrando certa indignação também. Sua suposição estava comprovada, ela de fato sofria algum problema psicológico, era maluca!

- Bem... Isso é verdade. – Sorriu maliciosa, mas ao ver a expressão séria do outro, logo seu sorriso se perdeu.

- Ah, por que eu sempre atraio pessoas estranhas? – Suspirou Ace indignado, falando mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher, porém acabou por arrancar risadas involuntárias de Mikan. Arqueou o cenho, sorrindo também. – Não disse?

- Me desculpe. – Sussurrou ela, enrubescida.

Os dois saíram da taberna e resolveram caminhar calmamente pelas ruas da enorme cidade. Há esta hora o sol já se escondia por detrás dos prédios e montanhas de areia do deserto que rodeava Alubarna, deixando a temperatura amena e gostosa.

- Afinal de contas, por que está me ajudando? – Indagou ele, sem entender. Assim que foram para fora do estabelecimento, Ace mencionara que estava à procura de um pirata, e Mikan rapidamente se dispôs a ajudá-lo.

- Não tenho nada para fazer. – Disse simplesmente. – Estou esperando minha onee-chan, Akemi. Combinamos de nos encontrar aqui, mas acho que cheguei cedo demais...

- Tem certeza que não se perdeu dela?

- Tenho. – Fez que sim com a cabeça, e retirou do decote de sua blusa, um pequeno papel em branco.

- Vivrecard. – Sibilou Ace. Mikan se limitou a concordar, tornando a guardar o papel.

- Sabe... Quando eu disse que sempre atraio pessoas estranhas, bem, não só estranhas, malucas, mas de bom coração. – Sorriu Ace, tocando-lhe levemente o topo da cabeça, em sinal de carinho.

- Eu sei que sou boa, obrigada. – Disse a mulher, convencida, esboçando um sorriso, fazendo Ace revirar os olhos.

- Você entendeu. – Ele disse, parando e encarando profundamente os orbes castanhos de Mikan, deixando-a com a face corada. Ace não era o tipo de homem de falar coisas românticas ou algo do tipo, nunca fora. Mas ao fitar os olhos dela, ele via mais. Via que por trás daquela eminente alegria e daqueles milhares de sorrisos em sua maior parte maliciosos, havia uma tristeza que ele desconhecia. Olhos opacos e sem vida. Sim, era isso o que ele enxergava. E apesar de dizer que não era um herói, nem nunca seria, sentia de fato uma enorme necessidade de ajudá-la, mesmo conhecendo-a tão pouco.

"Merda Ace! Você tem que se concentrar em seu objetivo!" Pensava ele, enquanto se aproximava de Mikan. E seu objetivo... Qual era mesmo? Ah aquela mulher era cheia de mistérios e possuía um efeito perigosamente hipnotizante para ele!

Já Mikan... Ela não sabia por que estava agindo daquele jeito tão atípico. Geralmente apenas se aproveitava dos homens a sua volta, sem se apegar muito a nenhum deles. Certo que só tinha esse temperamento rebelde e despreocupado para esquecer-se do passado turbulento em que vivera. Mas este homem era diferente, ele tinha uma beleza estonteante, e ela adorava isto. Diferente de um jeito que não sabia explicar, mas que de alguma forma a atraía como nenhum homem fora capaz de fazer antes.

Viu Ace se aproximando, porém desta vez esperou até que seus corpos estivessem pertos o suficiente para quebrar a distância de uma vez por todas.

Seus lábios se encontraram, iniciando um beijo ardente, recheado de luxúria, acabando com o desejo latente e oculto que sentiam um pelo outro. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram, explorando cada vez mais a boca um do outro. Separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego, o sorriso já se fazia presente na face de ambos.

- Obrigada por me salvar, herói. – Mikan suspirou, puxando-o novamente para junto de si, em mais um beijo apaixonante. E aquele brilho ofuscante que há tanto tempo havia se apagado, agora já era perceptível em seus olhos.


End file.
